


The Odd Life of One Julian Bashir

by GrimdarkMandalorian



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: AU: fashion designer, M/M, Star Trek - Freeform, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine - Freeform, canon turned into au events, fashion designer Garak, fuck im not making this a human au no, here it is, i might fucking throw dukat in here for all i know, i might throw in some other people at some point, i've always thought this au needed to be a thing, oh god he'll be horrified at julian's clothes all the time, so bam, star trek: ds9 - Freeform, that kid does not know how to dress himself
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimdarkMandalorian/pseuds/GrimdarkMandalorian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Non-Starfleet AU where Garak is a fashion designer because this needs to be a thing. And Julian still doesn't know how to dress himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Odd Life of One Julian Bashir

**Author's Note:**

> Odo is magically here even though none of the main characters were ever in Starfleet. Don't question it this is just supposed to be fun and I hate making alien characters human because then its not as fun. This is not beta'd or anything and I haven't written in a while so don't expect miracles.

**_"BEEP BEEP!"_  **

        Julian's alarm went off. 7 AM. Time to get ready for work. He hauled himself out of bed with an exhausted groan, stomping over to the bathroom, taking off his pajamas, and throwing himself into the shower, knowing he would immediately feel better with warm water running over his skin. He was proved correct in a few moments as the water heated up. He rubbed a hand over his face tiredly. God did he hate mornings. He got out of the shower, brushed his teeth, messed about with his hair until he was satisfied it was in a reasonable state, and went to his drawer to get his scrubs. 

       The short sleeved part was orange and blue geometric patterned, and the long sleeved undershirt was purple. The pants were purple too. He went to the kitchenette and opened the fridge, grabbed some eggs cracked them into a pan, started the gas, and fried them. He felt like cooking this morning. He knew eggs weren't exactly the healthiest option but he wasn't in a mood to care this morning. He had just sort of woken up in a slightly iritated mood, for no particular reason. He finished cooking them, grabbing a plate and plopping them on it. Then he rummaged in the cabinet for a cup, grabbing one and filling it with apple juice from the fridge. Another unhealthy option, and another 'oh well' from his concience. He ate silently, put his dishes in the sink, and grabbed his bag, heading out the door. He heard shouting from the door across the hall. Looks like the human/clingon couple in that apartment had already started their morning sparring session. The two women were always very active, and he had a tentative friendship with the human, whose name was Shawn. She was always so aggressive, but had a well of scientific information in that head of hers.

        He walked out the front door of the complex , just in time to past the Bajoran woman that was the gossip center of the apartment complex. If you wanted to get dirt or information on somebody who lived here, you went to her. She motioned for him to move in closer, and spoke quietly, "Have you heard the news?!" she sounded extremely excited about whatever this news was.

      "No, why don't you tell me."

      "Elim Garak is moving into the penthouse apartment in our complex.  ** _The_  **Elim Garak!" She then proceeded to make a sound akin to an excited squeal.

      "Do I know who that is?" He was extremely confused. She looked shocked.

      "He's only  _the_ most prestegious fashion designer on Earth! I can't believe you've never heard of him! Although," She gave his clothes a once-over and made a face. "You don't seem to know much about fashion, so it's understandable." He rolled his eyes at her. A lot of people made faces at his clothes. He didn't really care. 

       "Well I shall aim to make him welcome. Though I don't see why someone with his money and influence would want to live in an apartment. I suppose for the novelty of it?" He continued his walk out to the street, bidding farewell to Winn. He walked along the street, past Sisko's bakery, Quark's bar, past Kira and Odo, the neighborhood police officers, who were getting ready to make their morning rounds. He finally reached the hospital, walking in and smiling at the desk clerk, Leeta. He went into the Intensive Care unit to start making his rounds, checking biobed monitors, adjusting equipment and life support systems. He took blood from various pateints who needed blood tests, labeled them, and brought them to the blood test/genetics lab. As he handed them to Dr. Dax, he smiled. "How are you doing Jadzia?"

        "Oh hey Julian! I'm fine. Guess what? It's Worf and I's first anniversary today!" 

        "That's great! I've always been curious, how many times have you been married?"

        "Well let's see, Lela... Tobin, and obviously Torias, and now me! So four times now."

        "Ah. Ok. Well I must be going, my shift ends soon. Oh! By the way, apparently a "prestegious fashion designer", one Elim Garak, is moving into the penthouse apartment in my housing complex. It has at least Winn very excited. Have you heard of him? Because I haven't before now.

        "Oh. My. GOD. _REALLY?_ You have to let me meet him ooh this is so great! I absolutely  _love_ his clothing line!"

        "Ok ok calm down Jadzia, it's not as if I know him personally, and he'll probably have guards at the door or something! But I can take you up there once he moves in and ask to "make an appointment" with him or something, I don't know. I'm just a doctor, it's not as if he'd want to be my friend or something, and if I bring my fangirling friend up there it'll probably scare him."

        "Ok, I'll behave. Just say you want to welcome him to the complex or something."

        "Alright," he sighed.  _The things I do for my friends._  

        "Thank you so much!" He could of sworn she'd burn up on the spot she looked so happy.

         "Your welcome. Is Dax as much of a fashion freak as you are? Or maybe a past host?"

         "No, it's just me."

         "Ok. Well I really have to go now. Nice talking to you again!" He shouted over his shoulder as we walked out into the lobby. He started the walk back home, and stopped at Sisko's, walking inside. He was going to get some spicebread to go with dinner. He liked cooking when the mood struck him, and he only did it with fresh ingredients, because what was the point of replicating ingredients when you could just replicate the finished meal? He waved at Sisko over the counter. "Hey Mr. Sisko!"

         "Hello Mr. Bashir. What can I get for you today?"

         "Some spicebread please." Sisko nodded to his son Jake. Jake ran around to the back, coming back with a loaf, and began wrapping it in a paper bag.

         "You're in luck! We just finished baking a batch, so you get it fresh from the oven!" He smiled his trademark bright, warm, smile that made everyone else around him smile as well. Julian slid the credit chips across the counter, taking the loaf of bread. It smelled beautiful. He left with a wave, continuing the trek home. He typed in the keycode and walked through the door into the lobby. He started thinking about his dinner plans, so absorbed in thought that he bumped into someone. 

         "I'm sorry I wasn't watching where I was going are you alright?" He looked up, into the pale blue eyes of a well-dressed Cardassian man. 

         "It's quite alright, my dear man. It is I who should be asking you if you are alright." He spoke in measured, almost aristocratic tones.

         "I'm fine, thank you for your concern." He smiled at the man. They went to go their seperate ways, then ended up at the same lift. Julian tapped the number for his floor, waiting for the Cardassian to type in his. After a few seconds of waiting he asked, "Are you going to type in your floor number?"

         "I believe I shall wait until you have arrived at your destination." He said.  _Wanting to keep his floor number secret maybe? Odd._ The lift stopped on Julian's floor, and he got out, bidding a quick farewell to the man. He walked in the door, bag swinging in one hand, bread held fast in the other. He set the bag at the doorstep, also taking off his shoes once his feet hit carpet. Then he set the bread down on the table, bag crinkling. He went into the kitchen and started boiling water on the stove. He had decided on plomeek soup, on eof his favourites. He went to the fridge, grabbing the plomeek, then getting a cutting board and a knife. He peeled the deep purple vegetable, diced it, dropping it in the pot, then adding some spices and stirring it, waiting for the plomeek to soften. When it was ready, he spooned it into a bowl, got a glass of water, and brought it to the table. He ate again in silence, occasionally tearing of a piece of the spicebread to dip in his soup. 

         He put all his dishes in the dishwasher. There wasn't much else for him to do today, so he decided he'd just go to sleep. He'd find some way to introduce Jadzia to the complex's new tenant tomorrow.  

**Author's Note:**

> nerdgirlwithoutglasses on tumblr really helped me out a lot with this, thanks be to her and any other people who help me along the way.  
> Anyone who reads this is welcome and even encouraged to give me ideas and pester me until i update.
> 
> I wrote this from 10 something to 1:05 something so bear with me on any typos, and it might be slow updating at first. But I promise it'll be worth it in the end. And I'll be editing chapters and stuff too.
> 
> Btw: Kudos to anyone who noticed my subtle Mistborn reference. Garak has always reminded me a lot of Breeze, so I figured I could use Breeze's trademark term of address.
> 
> and sorry i got really lazy at the end but its 1 am and i promise miles will be in the next chapter
> 
> EDIT: ok guys the next chapter will be up in a few days im not feeling all that well


End file.
